cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of Awesomeknight/Elf Knight/Full original version
Door shakes and microscopic shards of wood fill the air* Awesomeknight: "What is that noise?" *Awesomeknight looks up o_O* *Rays of light shining from ceiling of wooden hut grow larger* Awesomeknight: "What are you doing here?" *The door abruptly stops shaking violently* Jonathan: "Who goes there!? Who are you!?" Jonathan: "We're armed!" Awesomeknight: ("Who are you talking to?") Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Eh I'm going back to my ship" *The door creaks open revealing a hooded figure in crimson robes and black leather boots, his face is shrouded in shadow and in his mouth, a long wooden pipe* Hooded Figure: "Not so fast!" Jonathan: "Who are you?" Hooded figure: "More to the point, who are you?" Awesomeknight: "Who am I?" Awesomeknight: "I am Awesomeknight" Awesomeknight: "And I ask, what are you doing here?" Awesomeknight: "This is our land!" Awesomeknight: "Flee, before you feel the wrath..." Hooded figure: "I come to seek an audience with your king" Awesomeknight: "You may not pass" Awesomeknight: "Not without dying" *He takes out his sword* Awesomeknight: "Huzzah!" *The hooded figure draws a long black scimitar from a concealed sheath, a sheath decorated with the golden silver markings of a royal kinsmen* Awesomeknight: "Arm yourselves!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "I'm ready" *Awesomeknight gulps* Hooded figure: "Well, well, well, it looks like you fine gentlemen are already preoccupied with those revolting peasants" Awesomeknight: "This is it" Awesomeknight: "You will not pass!" *Awesomeknight jumps up, and aims sword at the hooded figure's head* *The hooded figure shifts weight onto ball of left foot, spinning and flaring his cloak against the walls of the hut. Sword comes down towards Knight's neck slicing several hairs from his chin* "Do your worst, Knight of Morcia!" Awesomeknight: "ARGH!" Awesomeknight: "What do you want?" Hooded figure: "I want to speak with your royal kinsman! Bring him to me!" Awesomeknight: "You can speak with him" *>;/* Awesomeknight: "But I will still guard him" Awesomeknight: "I do not trust you" Awesomeknight: "This way" *The hooded figure follows Knight through a dimly lit passage* *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi follows them both* *The hooded figure shows Knight he is putting his sword in his sheath and locking it* Awesomeknight: "What?" Awesomeknight: "It's locked?!?" Hooded figure: ("Putting the lock on a sheath is putting a bolt over the top so I cannot quickly remove the sword") Awesomeknight: "Oh" *They arrive at a large wooden door fortified by Two of Aldendan's finest, Afla and Borna* Alfa: "What do you want, Sir Knight, and who is this strange traveler?" Awesomeknight: "I don't know" Awesomeknight: "He would like to speak with William" Awesomeknight: "I'll be there just in case anything happens" Borna: "If you trust this man then enter now" Awesomeknight: "I trust him" *The guards push the door towards a great hall, at the end of the hall is William, ruling King of Morcia, beside his throne are three of his kinsmen, Matteu, Thomas and Oliver* Matteu: "Sir ___, Clone, Jonathan, Welcome, what is your business here?" Awesomeknight: "This stranger would like to talk to the king" *The hooded figure steps towards the king but edges backwards as the kinsmen shift on their benches* Hooded figure: "God den, Good Sire, My name is..." *CRASH!* Awesomeknight: "What was that?" *Awesomeknight takes out sword* *The hall shakes, goblets fall from the tables and sheep skin rugs shift to the edge of the room, dust falls from the ceiling* *CRASH-THWUMP* Matteu: "We're under attack, seize him!" *The guards run in and grab the arms of the hooded figure* *Doors break open* William: "Explain yourself!" Awesomeknight: "The strangers in red!" *Awesomeknight starts battling* *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi comes in* "WOAH!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Need any assistance?" Awesomeknight: "Yes" *The Hooded Figure breaks free of the guards grip and swiftly draws his sword, he runs towards William who flinches and darts out of his throne* Awesomeknight: "Oh, how I wish the elves were here" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "STOP RIGHT THERE!" *Awesomeknight runs towards the hooded figure* Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Leave William alone!" *He lunges towards the Hooded Figure* *Awesomeknight grabs hold of the hooded figure* Awesomeknight: "Take his hood off!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Oh my!" Awesomeknight: :O Awesomeknight: "I thought..." *One of the Boar Knight combatants lunges towards Knight and slices his tunic with the tip of his broadsword, the hooded figure throws off his cloak revealing layered golden armour, a grand quiver and two pointed ears* Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "It can't be..." Awesomeknight: "An Elf!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "The Golden Knight!" D: Awesomeknight: "No, it's an Elf" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Oh" *Awesomeknight screams in pain!* Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "KNIGHT!" *Without time to reply, the stranger reaches for his arrows, and aims for Clone* Elf Knight: "Duck!" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi crushes the arrows with the force* "Ha!" *Clone ducks, the stranger fires an arrow killing three Boar combatants behind the bewildered Gunner* *Boar Knight gets his sword up, and is about to stab it in Knight's heart* *The Boar Knight puts his sword in and then takes it out* Awesomeknight: "What?!?" Awesomeknight: "How..?" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi runs over and slices the Boar Knight's head off* Awesomeknight: "I should be dead!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Are you ok?" *Clone raises TC lazer shotgun and lets of an almighty blast in the Elves chest but the spray of blue light ricochets off his golden armour* Awesomeknight: "I am" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Did he hurt you much?" Elf Knight: "I'm on your side idiots!" Awesomeknight: "Yes" Awesomeknight: "But.." Awesomeknight: "My heart is stabbed, but I still feel the beats of a heart" Elf Knight: "You need medicine!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "I shall go to my ship and fetch the Medical Droid" Awesomeknight: "How am I still alive?" *The Elf kneels at the knights side and reaches for his quiver, he pulls out a glass vial* *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi teleports away using a Vortex Manipulator* Elf Knight: "Soldier in white! You need not go!" *Awesomeknight faints* *Clone gunner commander jedi teleports back with Medical Droid* *The Elf Knight daintily unscrews the cork of the glass vial and pours it over the knights chest, the knight shivers and yelps in pain, eyes wide, he shows a watery grin* *Awesomeknight Wakes up* Awesomeknight: "What happened?" *Clone turns from the Droid in awe to find Knight sitting up and talking to the elven stranger* *Awesomeknight notices the Droid* Awesomeknight: "AH!" Awesomeknight: "What's that?" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Future technology" *The Medical Droid teleports back to ship* Elf Knight: "My name is Arantha, I am an Elf from the western forests and I mean you no harm" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "I don't want it being found, it could rewrite technological history" Awesomeknight: "Hello" Awesomeknight: "I have a question" Awesomeknight: "When my heart was cut, how did I still feel it beating?" Awesomeknight: "How was I alive?" Awesomeknight: "It's almost as if I had two hearts..." Arantha: "When I met you and your soldier in white, I placed a protective spell on you, I knew the ambush was going to happen" Arantha: "That ambush was why I am here, I and a band of 20 elven men tracked the Boar knights from the western shore, I am a friend of men, I fought in the battle of Beeston" Awesomeknight: "Ah" Awesomeknight: "Still, I felt like it wasn't just protection that saved me" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Nice to meet you kind sir" *Holds out hand* *Arantha stares at the black gloved hand then looks back at knight* Arantha: "I too know why you were spared, knight of Morcia, for you are no true man of earth" Awesomeknight: "What?" Arantha: "You are one of the last from a dunedinian race, your people would call them, Time Lords" Awesomeknight: "What?" Awesomeknight: "Then why am I here?" Awesomeknight: "We need to find out..." Arantha: "You never knew your parents or relatives" Awesomeknight: "No" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "I once knew a time lord" Arantha: "You are a mystery not from this world" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "The Doctor his name was" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "But he has gone now" Awesomeknight: "Hmm..." Awesomeknight: "Maybe this mystery can be solved" Arantha: "We elves read of the Doctor, we know his tales but many of us choose not to believe, men are good at fabricating the truth" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "None finer man than The Doctor I have ever met" Awesomeknight: "I just thought of something..." Awesomeknight: "The reason why my past is forgotten" Awesomeknight: "Maybe someone wiped my mind" Awesomeknight: "And sent me here" Awesomeknight: "But who?" Arantha: "The technology is not unheard of, even to us elves" Arantha: "Many bad creatures roam the outer world, they can manipulate the thoughts and lives of the innocent" Awesomeknight: "Hmm..." Awesomeknight: "Do you mean outside of this..." Awesomeknight: "...world?" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "I can read and manipulate minds, but only for good" Awesomeknight: "We don't know if this was for good, or bad yet" Awesomeknight: "So it could have been for a good reason" Arantha: "There are stories of elves and men that do travel out of our world and beyond the stars but the decision to believe them is your own" Awesomeknight: "But I don't think of myself as a villain" Awesomeknight: "I've heard of those stories, yes" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "You have good in your hearts Knight" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "I can sense it" Awesomeknight: "Good" Awesomeknight: "I would like to hear of my people, for I know naught of them" Arantha: "I am aware that in the battle of Beeston, your men from the late era used airships and mechanized weapons" Arantha: "Has it not occurred to you that these things could benefit you?" Awesomeknight: "Well, there is this scroll..." *Awesomeknight takes out a scroll* Awesomeknight: "It lets me send messages, sort of" Arantha: "And you knight, especially could use the technology to learn more of your people" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "The Doctor told me he was the last of his kind, last of the Time Lords" Arantha: "He is, but only in his time" Awesomeknight: "I guess he was wrong, then" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Oh how we need him here" Arantha: "The time lords will loose to the creatures, the Daleks 500 years from now, you, knight were born before The Doctor, do you understand?" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "The war of time" Awesomeknight: "I think I do" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "I was there. I fought along side The Doctor" Awesomeknight: "Daleks are those metal beasts, right?" Arantha: "Correct" Awesomeknight: "No wonder why they went to Talonjay..." Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Indeed" Arantha: "We based our armour off of the remains we found" *Shows Dalekanium chain mail* Awesomeknight: :O Awesomeknight: "If I am not human, then why do I look like I am?" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Because Humans look like Time Lords" Awesomeknight: "Oh" Arantha: "Knight, Clone, Matteu, William, I am sorry for the disturbance today but I must return to my people, there will be a day when we solve your mysteries together" Awesomeknight: "Wait, why are they called "Time" Lords?" Arantha: "Farewell" Part Two Awesomeknight: "We must find out more about my past!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Yes we must!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "But how?" :/ Awesomeknight: "Hmm..." Awesomeknight: "Do Time Lords have a sort of vehicle?" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "You know that man we saw with the blue box?" Awesomeknight: "Yes, why?" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Well his blue box wasn't really a blue box that was merely a disguise for the machine inside" Awesomeknight: "Do you have any contraption that can scan for those machines?" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Yes, my vortex manipulator can detect them" Awesomeknight: "Good!" Awesomeknight: "I might have had an old one, and it's destroyed!" Awesomeknight: "Okay" Awesomeknight: "Now let's find it!" *Awesomeknight gets a horse* Awesomeknight: "I think it would be faster if we used horses instead of our own feet" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Why not just use my vortex manipulator?" Awesomeknight: "I don't know" Awesomeknight: "Didn't your 'Vortex Manipulator' say?" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "It does now" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "It's in a junkyard at the edge of town" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Oh the vortex manipulator was set to present day. My present, your future" Awesomeknight: "It's probably more wrecked than it would be in my time!" Awesomeknight: "Go back!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Back where?" Awesomeknight: "To 1335!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "But I'm so close to it!" Awesomeknight: "Fine" Awesomeknight: "Is it that broken outpost?" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "I don't know but it seems to be buried deep in a big pile of scrap metal" *Awesomeknight puts his hands on it* Awesomeknight: "This thing is beautiful" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Got it!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Oh no! The whole pile is collapsing on me!" *Awesomeknight picks up the metal* *The wind starts to pick up, a strange rasping engine noise starts and Clone starts to dematerialize* *The wind dies down as Clone rematerializes in 1335* Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Hey Knight I'm back!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "With your rusty old TARDIS" Awesomeknight: "TARDIS?" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "The name of the Time Lords time machines" Awesomeknight: "Ah" Awesomeknight: "Time to look for recordings..." *Awesomeknight finds some recordings and reads them* Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" Awesomeknight: "I know that now" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Ah good" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Now to try and track my friend down who could help us right now" Awesomeknight: "Who?" Awesomeknight: "Tell me!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "The Doctor!" Awesomeknight: "No!" Awesomeknight: "Don't go near that bastard!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Why ever not?!" Awesomeknight: "He's the one who did this to me!" Awesomeknight: "He's the reason why my memory was wiped!" Awesomeknight: "He got me stranded in Morcia!" Awesomeknight: "IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" Awesomeknight: "This is what happened" Awesomeknight: "I was in the war, just like the Doctor" Awesomeknight: "But he wanted to stop the fight" Awesomeknight: "I declined his request" Awesomeknight: "I was about to kill him, but he did this" Awesomeknight: "Now that asshole is going to pay!" Awesomeknight: "I must kill him!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "NO! I'm sure he had a million good reasons for taking you out of the war" *Awesomeknight pushes Clone out of his TARDIS* Awesomeknight: "Goodbye, sucker!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Knight, what are you doing?!" Awesomeknight: "Starting a group to destroy the Doctor!" Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi